Pippa's Deathly Hallows
by Gryffindor girl18
Summary: Pippa Nimbus Is in her second year when the war comes to Hogwarts. Will she be brave and fight or chicken out and hide. This is the story of how a girl goes through the danger and lose of going to Hogwarts during the Wizarding War.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Why me? Why my second year? Why did the war have to go on during then? Last year I was just a first year, I didn't know anything that was going on. All I was focused on was getting to my classes on time and to try and get good grades. But when Headmaster Dumbledore died, well suddenly my eyes opened to the horrible things going on in the wizarding world. How an evil wizard named …ummmm…. well ….. Nobody ever says his name. But when I overheard the seventh years talking they called him You Know Who. Well once I got home from Hogwarts my parents (famous broom makers) had me and my older brother Dylan move into our basement. They said it wasn't safe to be outside. But as a treat once every two weeks my friend Diana and Dylan's friend Collin, could floo in and hang out for a day. That's what made the summer bearable.

Wait, whoops I forgot to tell you who I am. Ok so my name is Pippa Nimbus. I'm going into my second year at Hogwarts and I'm in Gryffindor house. My parents make the famous Nimbus broomsticks and my brother Dylan is now a Raven claw prefect. I have strawberry blonde hair that is curled in ringlets. I have turquoise eyes and really pale skin. My favorite colors are hot pink and electric blue. I love Quidditch and singing but not at the same time. My best friends are Diana Deniker and Lorelei Lumley. Well that's all you need to know about me so hear is the story of the worst year at Hogwarts and the scariest war and the only war I have ever experienced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The train ride started out just like last year. I sat with Lorelei, Diana and Joey ( a fellow Gryffindor who we became friends with last year) we were talking about our summer and what we thought the year would be like when the train stopped. I clutched Lorelei's robe mortified of what would happen next. Lorelei sensed how scared I was and she removed my hand from her robe and inter locked our arms. I looked across at Diana who was half way through her box of Bertie Bots every flavor beans. She had a look of complete horror on her face. Joey was creping across the compartment to the door. He started to open it when Diana leapt up and spun Joey around. "What are you thinking" she whispered. "We should just wait till someone comes to get us or until the problem is resolved".

"Fine "he mumbled obviously feeling defeated. They sat back down and we were to scared continue to talk so we sat in silence for a while. Suddenly the door creaked open making us all jump. A girl probably as old as my brother poked her head in. She had straight orange hair and freckles. She reminded me of Ron Weasley, who had been the Gryffindor's keeper last year. "It's ok guys, there's nothing to worry about. A death eater was searching for Harry Potter on the train. But now he's gone, so you're all safe now" she said soothingly. Then she left and went on to the next compartment.

"Wow guys, that was Ginny Weasley "Diana exclaimed. And then I remembered where I had seen her. Ginny Weasley was a chaser on the Gryffindor team and was rumored to be Harry Potter's girlfriend." Oh my gosh she so much prettier in person" Lorelei gushed.

"Yeah I guess, but I really wonder where Harry Potter is, if he isn't on the train" Joey questioned. After that we sat in silence the rest of the way. Once we got to Hogwarts we walked down the hall to the door. Our mouths hung open in surprise at what we saw in the station.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note; Please write me a review and tell what to do to maker my story better. It would make me feel a lot better about writing since this is my first fan fiction story. If you have any suggestions on what you want me to write next.

Outside the station was filled with children rushing to the carriages. We heard a swish and a scream followed. A couple feet away a girl about a few years older than us was on the ground clutching her face. A boy came up to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her up, on her face was a cut straight across her left cheek. I looked over at Diana, who had the same look of horror and confusion on her face as I did. A scary looking man was yelling at kids to hurry up and when he caught some kids slacking he slapped them straight across the face. It was horrifying and the worst part was when he was yelling he would stroke his knife! We heard another swish and realized we needed to hurry up we would end up like that poor girl.

…

After the sorting Professor Snape got up and stood at the podium Professor Dumbledore stood at last year. There were confused whispers all around the room." This year I will be taking over the position of Headmaster" he announced. The room suddenly grew tense especially with the seventh and sixth years. "The position of defense against the dark arts is being filled by Amycus Carrow and the position of Muggle studies will be filled by Alecto Carrow". More hushed whispers followed Profe…Headmaster Snape's announcement.

"Oh My Gosh that's the man we saw in the train station "Lorelei whispered. " If he's our new Muggle Studies teacher we better behave and keep our mouths shut ".

"Totally" I agreed. Well after Headmaster Snape finished his speech, which I dozed off into the first two minutes, the feast began at last. The feast wasn't as joyful as last year. The excited chatter from last year was replaced by scared whispers and a few awkward laughs. The food was still the same but it just didn't feel as special and exciting as when Professor Dumbledore was alive and Harry Potter was still here.

...

Well today was very...interesting. We had potions with Professor Slugworth ,then we had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She seems very tense and worried. She gave Alex the longest lecture about being late and wondering the corridors alone. Alex looked rather bored during the whole speech but Professor McGonagall looked like she was going to have heart attack. She said if the Carrows found us wondering around they would punish us severely. None of us really did take her seriously until we got to Muggle Studies.

We all sat down when Professor Carrow walked up to the black board and flipped it to the other side. On the other side was a picture of a Muggle with a big red x through the middle." this year" he announced in a very arrogant tone( Finally a chance to use the word arrogant)" I will teach you that Muggles are dangerous and should not be trusted".

"But sir both my parents are Muggles" Trey Arthimore managed to squeak. Professor Carrow walked over to him obviously mad. He stood over Trey With his fist raised and...


	4. Chapter 4

** Authors Note: I'm really sorry I haven't written in a long time. I was on vacation so I didn't have time to write.**

"SLAP" He slapped Trey right across the face. Trey yelped and everybody gasped. " Now anybody else have something to say" Professor Carrow said in a really scary way. Everybody either shook their heads or lowered their heads. The rest of the class we learned about how dangerous Muggles are and what we had to do to avoid them.

After class we headed to the Great Hall for lunch. " wow that was ... harsh Diana said.

" I know right " Lorelei exclaimed. Of course when we got to the Great Hall everyone was hovering around Trey. They were all asking him if it hurt and if he was scared. He looked like he was really soaking up all the attention. " Yes we get the leftovers from the feast" Joey shouted. All over the table were smaller portions of last nights dinner. I grabbed a chicken leg and started to bite down on it when Diana poked my shoulder. I looked over to where she was pointing to and saw that Angela from Slytherin was walking over to Trey with that look on her face that says trouble is coming.

"Wow Trey" she said" the first time you ever talk and you get slapped in the face". The Slytherins behind her laughed and some gave Angela high- fives. " Isn't this a sign that you really should not talk at all" she smirked. A roar of laughter went up from the Slytherin table and Trey turned the brightest red I had ever seen someone turn. All the kids around him looked really angry and one of them, a fourth year, ran to the other side of the Gryffindor table. Angela turned to Trey to fire something else mean at him when one of her cronies elbowed her. "WHAT" she yelled. She turned her head to where he had pointed and gasped. We all whirled around to see the fourth year coming back with Neville Longbottom. " Is everything ok over here?" he asked.

" Well Trey started bragging about how he stood up to Professor Carrow and then I told him it wasn't nice to brag. Then started shoving me around and calling me names and all the other Gryffindor's were laughing and pointing at me" Angela said so sweet and innocently that I almost gagged.

" Is that so '" Neville questioned " because Thomas here told me that you were giving Trey a rough time".

"It's true " Joey exclaimed " we saw the whole thing". He motioned to Lorelei , Diana and I. We nodded and Neville went over to Professor McGonagall and she stood up and spoke" ten points form Slytherin for impropriate behavior". All the Slytherins groaned and Trey smirked.

"Uggggg I'm starving " Diana moaned and I realized that I was starving too that whole scene and distracted me from my lunch.

We sat back down and after five minutes of peaceful eating we all heard a loud screak. And someone shouted " Mails here" .

In came all the owls in a huge swarm. everything from the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly magazine from little boxes of sweets fell from the owls claws. My Witch Weekly dropped down in front of me along with a strange looking letter. I opened it carefully and started reading. My jaw hung open from the surprise inside that letter.


	5. Chapter 5

** Authors note : I haven't done a disclaimer yet so I guess I'll start now. Most of the characters, settings and ideas are J.K Rowling's. I only own the characters who you have never heard of before. **

" What Pippa, what does the letter say "Lorelei said. I looked at her and then back to the letter.

" Um well the Death Eaters have taken over some of the shops in Diagon Alley . One of them was my parents broom shop" I said while trying to hold back a sob.

"Oh no, that's awful" exclaimed Joey. I looked over the second half of the note. A hot wave of embarrassment rolled over me as I read the words " bought a shop in Hogsmeade".

I must have looked weird because Diana started tapping my should and saying" Is everything alright you look sick".

" Yeah I'm fine It's just that now my parents are going to be in Hogsmeade"

"Wow now I can get a broom in Hogsmeade " said Joey

" Yeah but when we take our trips to Hogsmeade my parents are going to embarrass me so much" I shouted.

A gasp came up from the Ravenclaw table and we all looked over.

My brother had a look of utter humility and embarrassment as he looked at the letter.

I would have laughed at him and took a picture but I was to upset myself.

Urrrrrrg why is this year not going the right way for me. why does that stupid Voldemort have to ruin everything for me.

But what I didn't know was that the rest of the week was going to be even worse


End file.
